


she's my superman, he's my kryptonite

by Ellerigby13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Claire Temple, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: When Darcy is mugged, it's not her enhanced boyfriend who comes to her rescue first.Happy Pride!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Claire Temple, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Claire Temple
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	she's my superman, he's my kryptonite

The world is still fuzzy when Darcy comes to, but when one eye opens, the other eyelid too heavy to lift, she makes out the blurry outline of her boyfriend sitting in front of her.

“Wha happ’ned?”

Bucky sets down his newspaper, reaching for her with his ungloved flesh hand, and rests it on her forearm. “Hey sweetheart. You okay?”

She tries to touch her face, but Bucky catches her hand before her fingers can meet flesh.

“Don’t - you’re all bruised up.” He brings her knuckles to his lips. “The nurse said she saw a mugger grabbin’ your purse, and your stubborn ass wouldn’t let go.” A sardonic smile crosses his handsome face, and he brushes some hair away from her forehead. “She couldn’t get to you before he knocked you out, but she tripped him up when he was runnin’ off. Got your purse back.”

“Fuck.” She runs her tongue over her lip, finding the place where it splits. “She’s the one that brought me in?”

“Sure am,” comes an unfamiliar voice, and the nurse it belongs to steps around the curtain with her hands on her hips. She might be the most beautiful woman Darcy’s ever seen, tall and tan, with a full smile that lights up her entire face. “How you feelin’, Miss Lewis?”

“Like hell.” She croaks the words, shifting up in the hospital bed. “I’m gonna make it, yeah?”

The nurse chuckles. “You’re a little banged up, but I think you’ll live. Gonna have a hell of a headache for the next few days, might be a little loopy from the medication, but you’ll be okay.”

“You’re my hero,” Darcy mumbles, letting her un-blackened eye fall shut again. “Bucky, can you give my pretty hero my phone number?”

She hears them both laughing as the dark gets ready to swallow her up again. “Sure thing, doll.”

When Darcy wakes up later, blinking existence back to life around her, Bucky has nodded off in his chair, his ball cap pulled low over his eyes. She feels something crinkle beneath her hand.

_ You and your boyfriend call me the next time you need a hero ;) - Claire Temple _

The side of her face that is still unbruised tilts up into a grin of her own. The numbers at the bottom of the paper are neatly printed, the little sevens dashed through the middle. Darcy folds it and tucks it into her pocket.

When Bucky takes her home the next day and she musters up the balls to dial the number, Claire Temple’s voice is sweeter than she remembers.


End file.
